Reviewing
by nikkiluv18
Summary: Curiosity get's the best of Diane and she finds herself on fanfiction-net in the "The West Wing" section. But how to review a fic she doesn't like? This is a fic with a message.


**Author Note:**

Let's just say this is fanfiction with a message... ;)

Also, DISCLAIMER: the characters and shows mentioned are not mine. Also, this is just a quicky I whipped up this morning.

Enjoy!

* * *

After hearing about her housekeeper with the so called "Vampire Diaries fanfiction", Diane had to admit she was curious. And after a week had gone by, well, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She sat in front of her computer and went into her internet history, scrolling back a few weeks until she happened to come across a website called "fanfiction-net". Believing that that had to be a good place to start, she clicked on the link.

Once in she began navigating through the site. She found her way into the television show section and scrolled down, intent on finding the "Vampire Diaries" section. But that was when something caught her eye.

"The West Wing?" she questioned aloud, her lips turning upward. And really, she just could not help herself from clicking on it. After all, The West Wing was one of the few shows she's watched and thoroughly enjoyed throughout her adult years.

Once in she was quick to click on the first link and immediately began reading. By the end, there was a smile on her face because, yes, she had to admit she enjoyed it. When she saw the little review button at the bottom she thought it only fair that she leave a review if something brought her such pleasure. And so she did, (though anonymously, of course—they couldn't find out it was her that way, could they?).

She then went back to the main page of the "The West Wing" section and began looking for a story that featured C.J. (because she's always been Diane's favorite). When she found one she again clicked and began reading. However, when she got to the end of this one there wasn't a smile because, well, she hadn't exactly enjoyed this one. It's not that it was awful, but… it wasn't exactly good either.

Again she saw the review button and again she, for some reason or another, felt compelled to write one. However, she wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to do so seeing as though she wasn't exactly fond of the story. And so, like millions around the world she went to google for an answer and, after some searching, happened to come across the following:

"_It has come to my attention that there has recently been quite a bit of bashing going on in the reviews of multiple fanfiction stories. And so, I have decided to write about the proper and polite way to review. _

_If you like/love a fic, then go on, write from the heart and let it all out—write what you feel! If you don't like it though, and still want to write a review, then that's where it can get a bit tricky. _

_First of all, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It is certainly okay to dislike something, and it's even okay to let someone know if you dislike their work! But please, do it kindly and do it with grace. Do NOT just flat out say that someone sucks or their work sucks, or anything else along those lines (and most definitely refrain from threatening!). Instead of telling someone that everything is bad, specifically point out things that you think need the most work and try to make suggestions as to how they can improve. Make it _constructive_ criticism. (And honestly, most people welcome constructive criticism because it helps them become better writers.)_

_My favorite way to go about constructive criticism is with, what I like to call, the "sandwich approach". Start off with a small compliment (because there has to be _something_ in the story you liked… or something you didn't hate?), or at the very least say that you love that they chose to write about a certain character. Whatever you do, start with something positive! That's the soft piece of bread at the top, then you can move on to the filling, the meat of the review. Tell them what maybe you didn't like so much, but again, do it kindly and be sure to point out how they may be able to improve. Finally, end it with another soft, squishy slice of bread. Point out another thing they did well, give them another compliment or tell them you'll be looking forward to reading their next story—again, whatever you do just be sure to end on a positive note!_

_My final comments here are just to remember to be nice and go back to the basics—do onto others as you would want them to do onto you, don't be a bully, and most of all, if you don't have _anything_ nice to say, don't say anything at all._

_And with that, I thank you for reading and wish you happy reviewing!"_

Diane smiled after reading then went back to her tab and began typing her review, now knowing just how to do so.

(And yes, she decided to go with the "sandwich approach".)

_Fin._

* * *

Feel free to leave a review! ;)


End file.
